


But Chains and Whips Excite Them

by CherryFreckles23



Series: Songs Stuck In Her Head [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFreckles23/pseuds/CherryFreckles23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is sentenced to a trial parole on Earth. Confined to Stark Tower he finds little to amuse him. Until he decides to take a peek into a certain young woman's mind when he finds she's left it wide open. He certainly wasn't expecting a performance with a lot of skin, leather, and props.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Chains and Whips Excite Them

**Author's Note:**

> For days I've been listening to music at work and being body slammed with one shot ideas. Most of them sexual in nature around Darcy and Loki. I can only blame all the great fanfics I've been finding on here for that.
> 
> But I thought I'd give my rusty writing a shot at something a bit more challenging.
> 
> It's very VERY basic. 
> 
> WARNINGS: KINKY STUFF GOING FORWARD.

But Chains and Whips Excite Them - PROMPTED BY RIHANNA'S "S&M" WHICH I DON'T OWN

After Loki aided Thor and Jane against the Dark Elves Odin saw fit to grant him a trial parole. He and Thor would be bound by a shared brand. If Thor touched the four corners of a dwelling then Loki would not be able to leave the confines of the dwelling until Thor touched one of the walls.

Thor saw it only fit to have Loki endure his parole with the very group of Midgardians that thwarted him. Tony was reluctant at first to have the diabolical Mischief God in his tower, but that lasted all of 30 minutes before he decided “What the hell. Worse case scenario we all step outside for a long walk and Big Green can re-teach him some manners. Then I'll just redecorate...again. It's cool.”

The other members of the Avengers were not as pleased with the idea. Clint in particular decided to be gone on missions or extended leaves during Loki's stay. Although Steve hadn't moved into Stark Tower properly he was a constant guest, and was entirely against the idea. He had multiple arguments with Tony that fell on deaf/drunk ears most of the time.

Bruce and Natasha gave a single comment each. Bruce's being, “I'll just set up a cot in my lab.” 

Natasha's was, “Your stupidity knows no ends Tony.”

Pepper Potts, Jane Foster, and Darcy Lewis didn't really get a say in the matter. Well, they were able to say plenty. It just didn't effect the outcome.

So in two months time Loki was brought back to Earth and set up in a room all to himself. He was allowed to roam the common areas if he wanted, but he chose to stay to his room. Mostly because he still hated all of them (the exception being Jane, crazy woman had punched him after all. Had to give her a molecule of respect for that fierceness.) And anytime he ventured out of his room to grab something to eat or drink he was met with subtle undertones of rage and hatred from the occupants. 

The exception being the crazy, curvy, blue eyed brunette. Anytime she was around when he went to get food or water she would look him right in the eye and say something absurd. 

Things such as, “Hey Professor Snape, came to get some polyjuice potion?” and “'Sup Other Brother, Bell Dame left you some pasta in the fridge.”

On the rare occasion he would venture out and find Darcy on the couch, laying on the floor or reclined back in a chair. Her listening devices in her ears, her eyes closed she would bob her head and tap her feet. At times like that he would take advantage and slow his pace to observe. Something about her changed when she was like this. 

It wasn't until a very particular time this happened that he caught on to what she was doing.  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
It was a Saturday and Steve had dropped in to see what the situation was like after nearly two weeks of Loki being there.

Tony being Tony relayed that, “All is well in Stark's Rehabilitation for the Evil.” 

Steve went into a lecture about how this wasn't exactly a joking matter when one of their members was exiling themselves to keep distance. 

This then lead to Tony going into his own snarky retort of some such.

The brand that Loki wore of course limited his magic, but not enough that he couldn't turn himself invisible for short periods. He didn't care an ounce about what the two men thought of his staying there. He didn't really have a say in anything. 

He remained silent doing his best to draw as little attention as possible while he went to the living room to locate a book to read. Stark kept a small library there since most of the occupants preferred to either read or watch movies. Loki was already halfway through the top shelf, he didn't care what he read so long as he had something to do to pass the time.

Passing the couch he caught side of Darcy. Her eyes were closed, her listening device was on and her foot wiggle in a rhythmic pattern. Just as he moved to stride past he felt a stir in the energy near him. He paused, waiting to see if he could feel it again.

There. 'I know this energy.' He turned back to Darcy and closed his eyes. Opening his mind to the magic that was created from a person rather than the elements he could make out a thin veil of energy radiating off of the young woman. 'The mortal can put herself into a trance. Interesting.' He doubted she even knew what she was doing.

By going into a trance a sentient being's mind was open to others that were able to access the unseen plane of energy. There were beings who trained for years to be able to do this on command. Others would find an item of mystic energy that could aid them. And then there were people such as this noisy woman that were born with the natural path in their minds. 

The book forgotten Loki went back to his room and made himself comfortable. His study of magic allowed him to do many things with the mind. He was able to cast spells which let him hear the thoughts of those unprotected or untrained in mental protection. He could make a person forget what they had done for the past few hours or days. He could even put another person under hypnosis, though not as nearly powerful as his scepter had been able to control people. He was also able to put himself into a trance and locate the opening the young woman had created to her own mind.

He didn't have anything better to do, and how could he call himself the God of Mischief if he couldn't cause a little confusion and mayhem in someone's life?

~ ~ ~ ~

Loki was utterly bewildered to walk through Darcy's mental doorway and find himself right back in the tower's common room. Steve and Tony were still arguing, Darcy was laid out on the couch. Nothing was different, except Loki knew for sure he was inside her mind.

He was completely disappointed. Right up until Darcy sat up and glared over at the two arguing men. “Enough already!”

The two men stopped mid snap, their mouths hanging open.

Walking over to them Darcy shook her head, “Are you two going to keep going on and on, or do me and your ladies need to teach you some 'Manners' again?”  
Loki presence in Darcy's mind must have gone unnoticed. He was able to walk over close enough to lean on the kitchen island to watch how this unfolded.

Tony smirked, “I'm always up for a round of 'Manners'.”

Steve's complexion had gone bright pink, he cleared his throat and looked away from Darcy, “I-I don't think that's really necessary. I should be going anyways.”

“Nope.” Darcy popped the 'p' for emphasis. She grinned in a way that framed her teeth in a very endearing way to Darcy. It was the grin of a cat about to eat the canary. “You came here and started a circle bitch fight. You both need a refresher in 'Manners'. JARVIS, set the stage and hit the music.”

The lighting in the room went pitch black. Something whirred and clicked. There came a grunt from Steve and Tony's direction.

A spot light shone down on the farthest side of the room where the elevator opened into the living room. The doors opened and out stepped two more women. Loki's eyebrow arched up as he took in the sight of them. 

The taller woman with strawberry blond hair wore a black and red brazier with studded straps, black cut off denim shorts that had flames embroidered along the top edge. 

The shorter red haired woman he knew to be the Black Widow wore halter top knotted in the front right between her breasts, the sleeves were ripped off and her lower half was covered by a black and red thong and red fishnet stockings.

A throbbing beat of music started to play. A third spot light moved to the front and center between the other women. A platform with an installed pole rose out of the floor. Standing on the platform was Darcy in a completely different get up from her overly large knitted purple sweater, black tank top and well worn jeans. Her glasses and knitted cap were gone, and her hair was unbraided allowing her it to cascade around her in a lush brown waterfall of curls. A little black leather page boy's cap was titled on her head. Her body was barely covered by a black satin corset with purple ribs and rose patterns. She also wore a black skirt made of shredded leather that let any observers see the purple thong and black fish net leggings underneath. 

All three women wore teetering black high heels covered in steel spikes.

Loki was entirely mesmerized when the music began to play in earnest. He didn't know the song but let the words and rhythm wash over him all the same.

Na na na, come on  
Na na na, na na, come on  
Na na na, come on, come on  
Come on, na na na na  
Feels so good being bad  
There's no way I'm turning back  
Now the pain is for pleasure  
'Cause nothing can measure  
Love is great, love is fine  
Out the box, out of line  
The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more

The two women strode forward to the beat of the music until the spotlights fell onto their intended targets. In the shift of Darcy's mind Tony and Steve had been stripped down to leather boxers form fitting to their bodies. Both were shackled to separate stone slabs of wall. They weren't pressed right up against the stone, but they were forced to face nothing but the rocks.

Darcy's lips were perfectly synced to the lyrics as the music reached its chorus. Her body straddled, swayed, and swung around her platform and pole in time to the music. Loki was entranced. Using a bit of concentration he willed a chair into existence. Whatever was going to occur would require extended comfort.

'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones,  
But chains and whips excite me 

A length of chain appeared from thin air into Natasha's hand, Pepper acquired a horse crop. 

Na na na come on, come on, come on,  
I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on  
I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on  
I like it, like it come on, come on, come on  
I like it, like it 

Pepper trailed the crops end down Tony's spine, his skin rippled with goosebumps from the softness. She did a twirl and dip letting her duck under Tony's raised arms. She smiled sweetly as she trailed the crop down the front of his body kissing along the same line as she went. When she reached his navel she did another twirl and struck out with the crop, slapping him just across the ass.

Natasha slithered along Steve's body, some part of her skin was constantly touching his as she wrapped the chain around his neck. She never faced him directly, even when she circled around to his front. She ground herself against his crotch in time to the music. At the end of the verse she spun causing the chain to lightly tighten around his throat with a twist. She used it as leverage to pull herself up and clamp her mouth on his shoulder. Her hips continued to grind herself against him as her mouth moved from his neck to his ear. She languished it with a swirl of her tongue then began to climb back down him.

As the two women “punished” Tony and Steve Darcy continued her dance on the platform with the pole.

The music took a swell down in tempo. Darcy did a spin and she was suddenly gone from the platform.

Just as quickly Loki felt a hand glide from his back to his shoulder. Darcy firmly grabbed both shoulders and swung herself around him into a straddling position. Her eyes showed some confusion, as he guessed her mind was trying to decide if he was part of the fabrication or not. She seemed to just accept it and continued with what she was doing.

Oh I love the feeling you bring to me  
Oh, you turn me on  
It's exactly what I've been yearning for  
Give it to me strong  
And meet me in my boudoir  
Make my body say ah, ah, ah,  
I like it, like it 

Darcy moved like liquid as she twisted in his lap so her back was facing him. Her thighs barely grazed his as she gave him a lap dance worthy of a prince, be he exiled from the throne or not. His hands itched to reach out and grab hold of the curves that were currently hovering just over his hardening cock beneath his leather pants. He resisted. If he acted out of what Darcy imagined should happen he would give his individual presence away and bring everything to a stop.

S, S, S and M, M, M  
S, S, S and M, M, M  
S, S, S and M, M, M  
S, S, S and M, M, M 

On the last round of the chorus she spun back around to straddle him properly and kiss him full on the mouth with such force that he felt everything come to a halt, and then it shattered.

~~ ~~ ~~

Opening his physical eyes Loki felt himself grinning, right up until he noticed that his etheral trip had definitely affected his physical state. He would at least have plenty of imagery to use to ease his discomfort.

“I think I should do that more often.” He snickered to himself as his hand reached down to undo the clasp of his pants.

~ ~ ~ ~

Darcy sat bolt up right, her face was flushed and she breathing wouldn't slow down. Steve and Tony had stormed away from each other at some point. Which Darcy was entirely grateful for since the first words out of her mouth were, “What the ever living hell was he doing there?”


End file.
